


Scars

by Navaros



Series: Lucifer Bingo 2019 [7]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, F/M, Lots of scars, Lucifers human appearance is a glamour, Scars, Touching, Yes I love scars, a little fluff, and one above all else, since he lost his wingscars, you can pry that from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navaros/pseuds/Navaros
Summary: When he returned from hell, he had changed.Not only his mind, but also his body.But Chloe didn’t mind. Right now she was looking into his beautiful red flaming eyes. She loved it when they burnt for her, and his contented smile was the cherry on top.Her fingers wandered over his chest, tracing the new scars he had gathered in his damned kingdom,  which showed even over his glamour.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Lucifer Bingo 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1267142
Comments: 20
Kudos: 170
Collections: LuciferBingo





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks once again to my awesome beta Antarctic_Echoes
> 
> Enjoy my next finished Bingo card

When he returned from hell, he had changed.   
Not only his mind, but also his body.   
But Chloe didn’t mind. Right now she was looking into his beautiful red flaming eyes. She loved it when they burnt for her, and his contented smile was the cherry on top.    
Her fingers wandered over his chest, tracing the new scars he had gathered in his damned kingdom, which showed even over his glamour.   
He’d had to fight hard for survival and for his chance to come back to her, so he was wearing those marks with pride, no matter how others would see them.   
Lucifer shuddered and closed his eyes, sucking in his breath, enjoying her gentle touch on his sensitive, marked skin. Something he had missed for way too long.

In hell you couldn’t be gentle - it was a sign of weakness that could have cost him his life. He didn’t have any friends down there. Maze was the only demon he could call a friend and she had stayed on earth.   
None of that mattered now, for he was back and in her bed. Sometimes he still could smell the sulfur of hell and feel the ash falling onto his hair. Of course it was all his dreaded imagination, but her slightly too-scratchy bed sheets or the scent of her detergent anchored him.

In return for her gentle touch, he traced the scars on her beautiful, soft skin. He loved them and they told stories about each other.   
Lucifer traced a long faded scar on her abdomen.   
“This one?”   
“Got my appendix removed when I was eight.” And now she traced one on his biceps and Lucifer shuddered.   
  
“Oh, I think it was the third or fourth demon uprising after my return - some slimy lowlife tried to slash at me from behind, but not really effectively. Especially since she didn’t think of my wings, so she was cut in half before she could fully hit me.”   
  
Lucifer enjoyed this game, for he learned about Chloe falling off trees as a little spawn or the scar she got as a rookie by defending her very first partner from a knife attack.   
Scars left by rough games as a child, or accidents in the kitchen.    
His favorite was how she had been ridiculously drunk as a college student and passed out in her dorm under the table -not in her bed- and after waking up, she hit her forehead against it so forcefully that it had left a little mark right where her hairline started. It was just something so normal that he had to love it. The fact that THE Chloe Decker had been drunk just added to the charm of this mark.   
  
But Chloe got more and more depressed hearing the stories he told her, like it was nothing. Demon uprisings where he’d had to fight for his life, sometimes for centuries without a real break. The knife scar he had gotten when he got stabbed by protecting her, or the little faint mark where she had shot him.   
And those had been the ones closest to accounting for accidents with some kind of happy memory. Even the axe left a little faint mark that was barely visible. It seems like all the human weapons left his skin rather unimpressed, even with her presence, and nothing more than a faint idea of a scar stayed behind.   
She traced over the little scar on his chin. She knew he had gotten this one from Michael when he had been forced to kneel in front of everyone after his rebellion, and had been beaten into submission but still had refused to look up.

  
Chloe could imagine her proud Devil in front of everyone. And she didn’t want to start thinking about the pain the fall had been - it left him burnt beyond recognition, after all.   
She sighed, tracing over his chest and several bumps there, and he shuddered again.   
She knew Lucifer felt ugly and undesirable in his Devil form, but now his human appearance was blemished too.   
She could read it in his way he was reacting to her.   
“You are beautiful, Lucifer.”   
“No...No I’m not, not like this, not like I was.”   
“Yes, yes you are, you always will be to me.” She kissed the slash on his chest, the scar on his chin and then the one he hated the most, the big one across his face.   
Lucifer shuddered again and stopped breathing for some seconds while Chloe traced this one with her fingers.   
“You are a warrior, and you are as handsome as ever, my Devil. I don’t care about it - all that counts is that you are back with me.”   
And maybe she was right. If it meant he could return to her, he would fight the same battles again and would even endure more pain, even though he still thought she deserved so much more. But he also knew Chloe would always disagree on this.

“And besides...” Chloe’s voice broke him out of his thoughts. “It looks quite badass, and I always had a thing for badasses in stories. So it’s just fitting that I got the biggest one ever to love me.”    
She leaned over him again, kissed his facial scar, then his lips. She would not let him go tonight till she could free him of his stupid thoughts.    
  
  
  



End file.
